


Как женился Джоффри

by Mariza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanvids, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Джоффри хочет жениться. Отец, в общем-то, не против, но есть один нюанс...
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Daenerys Targaryen, Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Зимняя Фэндомная Битва - 2015





	Как женился Джоффри

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: ~~похождения Роберта/нервы Джоффри, похождения Серсеи/похождения Роберта~~ , Джоффри/Санса, Джоффри/Маргери, Джоффри/Дени  
> Исходники (аудио): А. Дольский - «Как женился Джон»  
> Исходники (видео): «Игра престолов»  
> Продолжительность: 2:26  
> Ссылка для скачивания: https://yadi.sk/i/NUMKj3yJri7WOA  
> Примечание: сделано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Джоффри


End file.
